


Pride

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine never spoke after the break up. Blaine’s relationship status change puts things in perspective for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: would you write a prompt that doesn’t have a happy klaine ending?

          _Blaine Anderson is engaged to William Masters._

Kurt stared at the computer screen, words blurring in and out but remaining the same.

             _Blaine Anderson is engaged to William Masters._

_Blaine Anderson is engaged to William Masters._

_Blaine Anderson is engaged to William Masters._

He heart beat a little faster as he started looking through the pictures from Blaine and William’s relationship. Blaine grinning at the camera wrapped in William’s arms both dressed in matching UCLA sweatshirts. Blaine standing on his tiptoes to kiss William who was so much taller. Blaine running his fingers fondly through William’s thick brown hair. Blaine beaming, teary eyed, down at William who was kneeling and holding out a ring. Blaine’s hazel eyes bright with happy tears as he held up his left hand, ring sparkling.

            Kurt through he was going to be sick.

            When Blaine had cheated on him with Eli Kurt had broken everything off with him. He couldn’t stand seeing him, hearing him, or hearing about him. Months went by and Blaine stopped trying to contact him.

            It was when he went back to the school when he realized that he was still completely in love with Blaine. His every thought was consumed by his ex-boyfriend and every second spent without him was torture.

            But pride is a stupid thing.

            Kurt didn’t want to be the boy who crawled back to his cheating boyfriend. He didn’t want everyone to look at him differently. He didn’t want to admit that he was wrong for ignoring Blaine for so long.

            So, he was going to wait for Blaine to ask him again. If Blaine asked him to come back he would. He would go back in a heart beat.

            But he wasn’t going to.

            Because he was engaged to William Masters. 


	2. It Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hi!! I loved “pride” and I was wondering whether you’d do a shot of Blaine telling William that he cheated. Preferably early in the twos relationship but it’s up to you!!!

           “I’m in love with you,” William said, goofy smile on his face and Blaine stared at him over his coffee cup. “I just…want you to know.”

            It was such a eerie similarity. They were sitting across from each other at a coffee shop and William was staring at him with such adoration that his stomach flipped.

            “I…”

            “You don’t have to say it back,” William took a nervous swallow of coffee. “I just wanted you to know.”

            Blaine took a deep breath and gave his boyfriend a small smile.

            Why wouldn’t he love William? He was handsome, sweet, loving, had a wonderful job. He was everything that Blaine could ever want. Everything that anyone could ever want.

            But he wasn’t Kurt.

            “I have something I need to tell you,” Blaine blurted out and William stiffened, looking worried. “And I need you…I need you to be honest with me.”

            “Of course.”

            “My first boyfriend, Kurt, was a year older than me. He went to New York for college and soon didn’t have time for me. He missed calls, Skype dates, everything. I…I was lonely…and I made a mistake,” Tears blurred his eyes. “I cheated on him and we broke up.”

            “Oh…”

            “So I understand if you are disgusted and…”

            Blaine was cut off by a quick kiss.

            “Blaine, I just told you that I love you,” William smiled. “I meant it. What happened…that was in the past. I love you and don’t ever see myself stopping.”

            Kurt was never going to take him back. He had everything he needed with William. He could be happy. Kurt was moving on. He needed to as well.

            “I love you too,” Blaine whispered, smiling shyly.

            He could learn to love William. Maybe being with Kurt was a fluke. Maybe love didn’t feel like it did with Kurt, like he was constantly falling and flying at the same time. Maybe it took longer.

            He could love William.

            After some time, he could love William. 


End file.
